freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cazfi
Hi, welcome to Freeciv! Thanks for your edit to the Editing rulesets page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hima (Talk) 14:35, 5 May 2009 Explanation for birthdate require is unsatisfactory I made an edit to one of the pages and received a message asking me to create an account. However, when I went to create an account, one of the required pieces of information was my birthday. I'm not prepared to provide this personal information in order to add comments to a wiki. The explanation for why this is required is rather vague. Since I've been able to comment on other wikis, make bug reports, etc without providing this information, I'd like to know what laws in particular you are talking about when you suggest that this is mandatory. : No idea. I don't even know if this is wikia wide thing, or specific to freeciv wiki. If latter, Hima would be right person to contact. --Cazfi 19:43, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :: Will do. Thanks! Feel free to delete this.. Btw, is the wiki a good place to start discussions, or is there a better location for it? client scripting? An idea I have for freeciv would be to have something like generals and admirals to command troops, so I'd just give a command to the general to conquer a city/continent/player and it would use it's troops to conquer, or patrol & secure(I never use the built-in patrol because it'll use up all movement points at the start of the turn and won't attack by default). Or a general could be instructed to defend cities, using past visibility of enemy units and enemy city locations to discover a threat level. Basically take away some of the micromanagement where it takes 10 minutes in one turn to do something that could be defined. Plus there'd be the possibility of just pestering an opponent, attacking but never conquering and using troop movements to screw up their cma's. But it'd be nice for it, along with autosettlers(that perhaps could also be scripted to replace the current autosettler code), to be able to run the movements in the middle of a turn, so that I can still have control at the beginning of the turn and do stuff at the end of the turn if I don't like what the code did. Another idea, but server sided would be conquering modes, either obliterate a city, control instantly, or colonial style(maybe half production but no loss if conquered by someone else) that could be controlled by the conquered's government(maybe city walls or all improvements ineffective for 5 turns for monarchy or 10 turns for democracy). I'm currently in the middle of a game of the giant earth map with me being the Iroquois, and sending in 200 howitzers to do a blitzkrieg on the AI is tedious. Worth considering is that if the client is scriptable, it'd be possible to develop an AI that could be easily tested against other changes and runs independent of the server, so rapidly test changes to see how to improve the AI's behavior. --- Edit --- It would also be nice if said scripting could generate reports of the benefits of certain improvements, i.e. will the benefit of a bank be worth the cost of a bank. Jrisom 02:56, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Units page Sorry for not signing in to let you know End of "Units" page in the user interface section "Under the Units section there are tree buttons" (or something similar) s/tree/three Simon My metaserver usage Hi cazfi, I run the freeciv server named freeciv-debian.ns0.it. As you may have noticed, this server has been polling your metaserver webpage for months on a regular modest interval of 10 minutes. This analysis has been necessary to ensure the server remained listed on the meta. That is, in case the server didn't find itself listed, it would reconnect. Till now this hasn't been interpreted as DoS attack. However, recently I modified my server organization to support multiple concurrent instances of freeciv. This brought the side-effect of increasing the traffic thru metaserver proportionally to the number of running instances. For eg., 5 running servers would poll the meta at a mean interval of 2 minutes, each time downloading one single copy of the webpage. I don't expect the concurrent instances to be much more than 5 and, however, these are hard-limited to 10. If this usage could be a problem for the metaserver, especially considered that 2 weeks ago it was offline due also to spambots, please let me know at my userpage or directly at baldini&baldini at gmail dot com, and I'll redesign that component ASAP. PS: In case you will apply some protective filter against notorious IP addresses, consider that the DNS resolution of freeciv-debian.ns0.it doesn't match the reverse-resolution of it's IP. Davide at debian 11:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Civ 5 esque Ruleset? Longtime lurker. First, thanks for your great help at getting started with modding, and the killer contributions you've made to this game. Second, my question. I've become a fan of the Civ 5 non-stacking method of combat, which requires that you keep units in their own squares, rather than simply stacking them to build invincible stacks (with the "kill 1, kill the whole stack" option off, obviously). The troop movement is more realistic/tactical IMO, and I jsut want to start modding these rules to see what I like. However, I don't see how to do this by modding rulesets/effects/etc. Ideally, I would be able to limit stacking by unit type (say, allowing air units and ground to occupy the same space, exceptions for transports, and allowing movement through spaces on a turn). Is there a way to do this? Thanks for your help! 00:06, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Claz There's no way to prevent unit from entering tile based on what other units already are there, and I'm not aware of any development that would make it possible in the near future, sorry. Out of interest, how civ5 works in relation to cities (can there be multiple defenders, and can you still build other new units when there is ) and transports? Cazfi (talk) 16:17, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey just stumbled back across this thread, and saw your question. Firstly, cities have a rudamentary ranged attack function, allowing them to at least pester opponents. This levels with the city (arrows, cats, missles, etc.). Secondly, you can garrison one unit at a time, which gains a defense bonus. As far as production, you can build in the city (obviously) and garrison them there. If there is a garrisoned unit already there, you are required to move one out from that position. Naval units are handled seperately (one land and one naval can be present at the some time). The interesting part about this is the impossibility of stacking units, which opens up a whole new element of troop movement and tactics. I am a big Civ 2 fan, and a bit of Civ 3, but not so much Civ 4. Civ 5, for me, is the most thorough instantiation of the series, and the most engaging, interesting and fun especially for the added realisim of the battle mechanics. I would love to see this type of battle in Freeciv (I usually play Civ 5 in the traditional 2D option, more likve Civ 1 actually), but of course it would require unit tile restrictions, along with the implementation of ranged units, as it adds so much to the experience, but I understand that it is far from a priority as it would be a significant amount of work. 02:36, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Civ 5 ???? Hi, now and then I stumble over some mentioning of civ 5, but the latest version I can download seams to be 2.4.0.beta1. As I have switched from playing freeciv to playing with freeciv (modifying rulesets and such) I would like to have the latest available stuff, just in case I would come up with something that can be used by others. So in which state of progress is civ 5 and where can I get it? (Source code, of course). Ĩmhotep (talk) 21:04, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Civ5 here does not refer to freeciv version but to commercial Civilization 5 game. For the record, Civilization 3 was the last of the civilization franchise games I ever played myself (I actually have bought civilization 4, but then gave my Windows machine for my wife to use before playing a single game). Latest stable freeciv release is 2.3.3. For the ruleset author important part is 2.3 part, as any bugfix releases are compatible with each other (short of bug being fixed actually preventing something to work in earlier release). That's also know as S2_3 (stable 2.3) branch in our version control. We're working on 2.4 release, from S2_4 branch, and latest beta release is 2.4.0-beta1. Ruleset format is already stable in 2.4, so any ruleset created for 2.4.0-beta1 should work in any future 2.4.x release. As even S2_4 is stabilizing, i.e., only bugfixes should go in, actual feature development happens in version control TRUNK. That has been the case over a year already, since S2_4 was branched from TRUNK 02-Nov-11. Next version from what is being developet will be 2.5.0, but targeting ruleset there already would mean constant maintenance as ruleset format constantly evolves. Instructions to get the development code from svn repository are given in svn-page. For ruleset development, you may find articles in the category Editing_rulesets useful. 22:40, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Oooops, commercial version? I don't want to contribute to a commercial version, not unless I'll be paid for. :So if I get this right, 2.4.0.beta1 is the thing to work upon. Thanks. Ĩmhotep (talk) 23:02, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Making sprites Hi, do you have any hints on how to make sprites? (Pictures for new units, governments, improvements etc.). I'm not an artist, and I know why. I tried to use gimp to create some pictures, but the result was so disastrous that I resorted to using letters instead of pictures, for now. Ĩmhotep (talk) 21:04, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Now you are asking blind to guide you... 22:40, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :So I'll have a (faint) chance to get the one eyed leader .... . Ĩmhotep (talk) 23:04, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :My own tactic has been to create rulesets and such with just placeholder gfx, then trying to get people interested about what I've created, hoping that some artist finds at that point it worth his/her time to create the gfx. Needless to say, this fails most of the time, but I've found no other way. Until we get new forums up we don't even have a place to ask artists to help. Cazfi (talk) 23:23, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Game balancing Hi, for my experimentation with rulesets I started with the ancients ruleset. There is a warning that it is not balanced. After playing a few games with the unchanged rules and then with my "improvements", I can tell why. Are there any sources where I can learn on how to create a balanced ruleset? Ĩmhotep (talk) 21:04, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I don't think there's any known magic tricks for it. It requires testing, testing, and also some testing. 22:40, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :This triggers another question I had in mind. You know I am a freeciv adicted, and if I'd got paid for all the time I spent, I guess I could buy Microsoft ™, Oracle and Apple for that money (only slightly exaggregating). :I have the custom to play really large games, and when the game has progressed, there are manny tideous tasks that I would very much like to delegate to some standard routine, programmable by me. Does the client allow such a thing? Are there any other means to accomplish that? It would make the above mentioned "testing, testing, and testing" much less time consuming. Ĩmhotep (talk) 23:14, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Flags and Effects Hi, I wonder to what extend I can use flags (without hardcoding). I have an new tech Optics. Reasoning that this enables binoculars and thus enlarges the vision range and possibly the movement rate of some units, I would like to introduce a new flag "optics_effective" and a new effect rule that gives the bonus to all units having this flag (if optics is known). Another, probably more difficult thing is a flag that interferes with combat. The tech Greek Fire enables flamethrowers, which should have a strong effect on wooden ships but far less on iron ships. The flag "Horse" does already something similar. Is there a way to do this without coding, if not, are there any plans to enable this? Ĩmhotep (talk) 15:26, January 27, 2013 (UTC) These are something I have been working on current TRUNK. I've added "user flags", similar to what unit types already have in older versions, for terrains. I consider doing same for techs, but I'm not yet sure if it's worth the effort. For the single tech case you give above there's no need for new flag - just use requirement of type "Tech" directly. And even if you need multiple techs to give same kind of effect, you can achieve that by making separate effect for each. The "Pikemen" vs "Horse" type of hard-coded rules have been replaced with new combat bonuses framework just a while ago - documentation is still lacking but see How_to_update_a_ruleset_from_2.4_to_2.5 for some idea what it looks like. --Cazfi (talk) 15:45, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :OK, so I see the way to go is to check out the trunk and upgrade my modpack. :I did this so far and after some fighting through the error messages (from my rulesets, "make" was OK on the first try), I managed to start the server without error messages. ::If you are going to trunk, I'd recommend joining freeciv-dev mailing list to know what's happening there. You may find freeciv-commits useful too. GNA mailing lists page --Cazfi (talk) 00:00, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :But now the client says: :$ 0: No roadstyle for "road" or "-". :What did I miss? Where do I have to look? ::Oh, you use also custom tileset. That's going to need some minor updates too. Now, I don't remember documenting those yet... I'll try to get that sorted ASAP, but until then you can try to figure out what needs changing from changes to amplio2 tileset: changes to amplio2.tilespec since S2_4 branching and amplio2-directory --Cazfi (talk) 21:44, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :::I have done this and could start the client, but it quits upon connecting to the server (because neither my new nor the old tiles from ancients are present). :::It works when the server is started with teh defaults, but the amplio tileset looks really ugly, so I took trident for a new start. I copied and adapted everything I am aware of. I can start the client all rigth, but upon connecting I get 1: in tileset_setup_road() tilespec.c::2910: assertion '((void *)0) != t->sprites.roadsid.diri' failed. 1: Please report this message at http://gna.org/projects/freeciv/ 0: Sprite tag 'r.road_n' and alternate 'r.-_n' are both missing. :::Wherever I look, I can't find any reference to r.road_n, especially not in the roads.spec (copied from trident/roads.spec. What am I missing now? Ĩmhotep (talk) 11:25, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Wrong road style in your .tilespec? trident/roads.spec has definitions compatible with style 1. From trident.tilespec: roads styles = { "name", "style" "road", 1 "rail", 1 } :::::That's it, thanks a lot! Ĩmhotep (talk) 12:08, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::: --Cazfi (talk) 11:42, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :By the way, is there still a more than historical reason to have separate rulesets for buildings and units? I seams to me that units could simply become just another type of (abstract) buildings. The only differnce I see compared to Wonderes and Improvements is that they can move around and have some attributes and states that traditional buildings don't have. :Ĩmhotep (talk) 21:15, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::They are quite different concepts. Buildings are more like properties of the city than independent objects. There can be at max one building of each type in each city, while there can be any number of units on any tile. Units fight, buildings provide effects. Units defending a city must be killed before city can be captured, buildings are part of the city. List goes on. I don't see the two concepts combining any time soon. --Cazfi (talk) 21:44, January 27, 2013 (UTC) 2.4.99 question After getting (hopefully) everything right thanks to your hints, I started playing. Inspired from ancients, my rulesets are intended to be even more harsh in the beginning, so I have high initial Output_Waste on account of this world as such being a bad place: not only all animals don't want to be eaten, but also much of the plants are somewhere between undigestible to poisonous, if uncooked. To counterweight this, there are some early inventions and improvements to lift at least some of this burden. Especially, a Palace gives a relief of 75 Output_Waste_Pct on trade. But this seams not to take effect with 2.4.99. Even in the government city the waste is so high that nothing remains. (Which wasn't the case with 2.4.0.beta1, but I'm not entirely sure if I changed some of the rulesets on this occasion.) So I did a little code inspection, and the more I see, the more I wonder. The function city_waste looks like it is recomputing the government city for each city anew, wasting CPU time. Looking again, close, it really computes the distance to the nearest government center. This makes sense if there is the intentional possibility to have more than one government center. Now, is this intentional, or an unfixed performance bug, or yet undecided? And to my initial problem, is there a way I can see how the waste/corruption is computed for each city at a time, without recompiling with some debug statements? And in case I need debug statements, is there a pretty-print function for effects? --Ĩmhotep (talk) 19:20, January 28, 2013 (UTC) : How_to_update_a_ruleset_from_2.4_to_2.5#Governmental_centers Cazfi (talk) 19:25, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for your quick answer on the government center. So there is no way to save on CPU time, but in exchange, I can have some kind of federation government with many government sites. ::But what about the waste and corruption I'm experiencing in the game? How can I find out the reasons, especially, if it is caused by my rulesets or if it is some bug in the dev-code? --Ĩmhotep (talk) 19:47, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::So the link didn't answer that one? I were assuming that you lacked the new (since 2.4) Gov_Center effects that now control the corruption. Can you send your ruleset to me (email address from http://www.cazfi.net) for inspection? --Cazfi (talk) 20:00, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes it did, but I didn't recognize ... . ::::All the same the problem is still there: ::::effect_palace_4 name = "Capital_City" value = 1 reqs = { "type", "name", "range" "Building", "Palace", "City" } effect_palace_4a name = "Government_Center" value = 1 reqs = { "type", "name", "range" "Building", "Palace", "City" } ::::(_4a is new) :::: this produces an error message on server start: "1: "data/earlytimes/data/effects.ruleset" effect_palace_4a lists unknown effect type "Government_Center"." ::::: Effect name is short "Gov_Center", not "Government_Center" --Cazfi (talk) 20:24, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Ouch, yes, I see. And without a Gov center the poor inhabitants of my cities don't know where to put their surplus money and just dump it into some moat or the next river ;-) , therefor there is no trade yield at all. Ĩmhotep (talk) 14:04, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::I have started the server with a saved game but an updated ruleset. Could this pose a problem, or have I to look at something other? --Ĩmhotep (talk) 20:21, January 28, 2013 (UTC) GameLoss figure, AI, and gameloss_style In the Ancients modpack there is a variable gamelosss_style, which is described but there is no code for that (at least it doesn't work and I didn't find any code for it. Are there any plans to implement it, and if so, could I do that, with some guidance from you (and possibly others)? :As the comment in my Ancients ruleset says, it's not known where that setting to ruleset has been added. Such a setting has never been in freeciv, but possibly in some fork, or maybe original ruleset author had plans to submit such feature to freeciv. --Cazfi (talk) 23:46, January 31, 2013 (UTC) To make the game more interesting, I made the Leader a military unit and gave him 1 attack strength. This should incite human players to take a bit of a risk, at least in the early game. Sadly, this works for the AIs, too. All I have to do is hide my own leader behind city walls together with some defending units and wait until the AI's leaders got killed by barbarians. Boring. Is there a simple way to make the AI aware that the leader is a GameLoss? Ĩmhotep (talk) 14:04, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :I should check how GaleLoss unit handling is implemented in AI. Sounds like it's not careful enough. : btw. We just finished setting up new forums. Let's continue there. forum.freeciv.org --Cazfi (talk) 23:46, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ::That's a good idea. But do I need to register separately from the wiki? I've tried to log in with my user/password and was rejected. It's well possible that I made some stupid mistake but I wouldn't like to have two accounts just from a mistake if it is possible to use the one from the wiki. Ĩmhotep (talk) 22:24, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, you need separate registration. The wiki and forum share nothing. Wiki is actually hosted at wikia, while forum is maintained by the freeciv project itself. Sorry for the inconvenience. --Cazfi (talk) 22:38, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Script I made to install freeciv 2.3.3 gtk from source on a debian squeeze 32 bit Hi! Installing 2.3.3 from source proved to be a real pain for me, so when I finally got it figured out, I wrote a script that would do the job just fine. Perhaps it can fit in the wiki somewhere, I am not very good in wiki-editing. #!/bin/sh #install script for freeciv 2.3.3 on a 32 bit debian squeezy #using default /etc/apt/sources.list #ati videocard hardware acceleration was installed automatically by default #be sure have root terminal! #update apt to get latest versions possible apt-get update #requirements: apt-get install build-essential zlib1g-dev gtk+2.0 autoconf libpangomm-1.4-dev libpng++-dev libiconv-hook-dev libimlib2-dev libgd2-xpm-dev libglib2.0-dev automake pkg-config libatk1.0-dev #go somewhere safe cd /home mkdir freeciv cd freeciv #fonts: wget http://download.gna.org/freeciv/requirements/cjk_fonts.tar.bz2 tar jxfv cjk_fonts.tar.bz2 rm cjk_fonts.tar.bz2 rm COPYING.* mkdir /usr/share/fonts/truetype/freeciv cp *.ttf /usr/share/fonts/truetype/freeciv rm *.ttf #reload fonts: fc-cache -fv #freeciv itself: wget http://download.gna.org/freeciv/stable/freeciv-2.3.3.tar.bz2 tar jxfv freeciv-2.3.3.tar.bz2 rm freeciv-2.3.3.tar.bz2 cd freeciv-2.3.3 ./configure make make install #clean up cd /home rm -f -r freeciv # Check under Applications, Games, Freeciv to start freeciv! # or, start with command: freeciv-gtk2 from any normal (non-root) terminal. Bas Koning (talk) 09:42, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Contact Hello Marko, I'm afraid I didn't get an answer to any of my 4 direct e-mails to you and freeciv-dev. Did you receive any of it ? Thanks — Drake 19:32, May 3, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry, I've not been reading freeciv mails that actively last couple of weeks. Too bad nobody else replied either. I'll be going through the emails before monday morning. I assume the important one is this: http://mail.gna.org/public/freeciv-dev/2014-04/msg00346.html Cazfi (talk) 21:34, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::That would explain it. Would you prefer if I contacted you through the present page ? About the mail, it is one of two important one, the second (first chronologically) was sent to you personnally. Thank you — Drake 21:48, May 3, 2014 (UTC) freeciv forum? Do you know what has become of the freeciv forums? Yesterday it was having problems where it wouldn't let me post due to log in issues, and now I'm getting GENERAL ERROR SQL ERROR [ mysqli ] Too many connections 1040 An sql error occurred while fetching this page. Please contact an administrator if this problem persists. Do you know the issue, or who to ask about the issue? GriffonSpade (talk) 18:47, February 18, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for reporting. We're aware of the issue, and try to get it resolved as soon as possible. --Cazfi (talk) 19:47, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :It's back now. -- JTN (talk) 23:10, February 18, 2015 (UTC) I just bought kindle fire 2, and tried to download freeciv for that. My best guess is there isn't one for that. can someone make the app for kindle fire 2. On a side note do you know they are selling the source code for civilization 4 warlords on steam. Don't get the ultimate edition it's buggy. It would also be nice to have a version ot four warlords. 05:37, December 15, 2015 (UTC)05:37, December 15, 2015 (UTC)~~ production I was wondering what your opinion was on the Power Plant, Hydro Plant, Nuclear Plant, or Solar Plant which one you like the best to give you the most production with the least amount of pollution I like the Hoover Dam. I have a game wear I have the hoover dam and a city at size 9 with 65 production it has a factory, mfg. plant, Recycling Center, Mass Transit but I still have 2 pollution I don’t know of anything else to build. Do you know of anything else I could build. :Answered dupe. ––Dunnoob �� 19:03, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Navigation Hi, if I understand correctly this is a new Wikia FANDOM feature allowing admins to customize the top navigation bar shown on all pages. If you don't see any "top navigation" bar you are presumably using the Monobook skin like me, but visitors without an account or users with the default skin will see something like this. And if you click on "find an admin" in the "community" menu of the top navigation bar you end up on , I copy this info to the other active admin –Dunnoob �� 18:08, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Allow me to introduce myself! Hey Cazfi! I'm Emptylord, and I'm part of a new team over at Fandom who are tasked with supporting communities, such as Freeciv. I'm here to help your community, and I'm a liaison to full-time Fandom Staff. If you have any questions relating to your wiki—whether it's code-related, policy related, or otherwise—I'm your first point of contact, and your own personal liaison to full-time Fandom Staff.Emptylord (talk) 04:31, May 24, 2019 (UTC)